deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Missions
__NOWYSIWYG__ Missions in the 3D mode were released for Gold Members on August 09, 2011. Players without Gold Membership gained access to missions on August 24, 2011. The missions are activated by entering one of the four Outposts. You are allowed to play two missions per day per outpost which means eight missions per day if you run between outposts. This means you can do a mission at Precinct 13, then do a mission at Fort Pastor within the same day. However, you cannot accept a mission in a second outpost if you already have an active mission in any other outpost. If you do not finish a mission on time and are still in the process of doing it, the mission will end. It will not be shown on the map anymore, and you will not be able to finish it. To finish a mission you need to complete the objective and return to the outpost before the mission expires. The reward values in parenthesis are the rewards for Gold Members. All missions listed here are in order from top to bottom. Every mission has the same time limit to accomplish which is about 8-9 hours before it expires. After each mission, there will be about a 2 hours and 30 minutes break before the next mission begins. When all missions have been accomplished, the mission cycle will repeat over again from the top, to the bottom. In this way, if a player misses a mission he/she can still try it when the next mission cycle begins. Nastya's Holdout Missions Dogg's Stockade Missions Precinct 13 Missions Fort Pastor Missions Missions in 2D Missions are tasks that players can attempt to complete, for various rewards such as exp and money. Released on July 13, 2009. Only players with Gold Membership could participate in missions initially, so that they could test it out and find bugs. It was released to all players on July, 21 2009. The Notice Board in the outposts provides a full list of currently available missions for you, based on your level. The monetary and experience rewards also vary, depending on your current level. Higher-leveled players would be given tough missions, but with a larger money reward and experience gain than a lower-leveled character. Currently, the mission system is "very basic", with its difficulty and the locations of the mission objective depending purely on the player's level. AdminPwn has stated that he would introduce more complicated missions in the near future. * Capture Missions, where players are asked to capture (barricade' to make it an outpost) certain buildings in the city. * '''Courier Missions', where players are tasked with delivering packages to certain locations. * Extermination Missions, where players are required to kill an amount of the infected in an area. * Find Missions, where players have to find lost personal items. * Missing Person Missions, where players have to find lost people in the Inner City. Clues as to where their locations are will be given. * Research Missions, where players are requested to collect infected blood samples and items for research by our scientists. Category:Gameplay